rz2321fandomcom-20200213-history
Raxius
Raxius, also known by his nickname "Rax" was a Duelist born in Charlotte, North Carolina. He began his career at a young age where he participated in the Battle City tournament. He also had a chance to attend the Duel Academy, but decided against it in order to focus on getting his college degree. Early Dueling Days From a young age, Raxius loved gaming. He mainly played virtual video games and wasn't particularly fond of card games. It wasn't until the release of Duel Monsters that he got interested. After collecting a handful of cards, Rax and his brother practiced the game by playing against each other. After several years of developing new strategies and collecting new cards, Rax decided he wanted to try to play the game more competitively, and his chance to do so came soon after. Battle City Not long after Raxius began to duel competitively, Seto Kaiba announced the Battle City tournament. The event was a Duel Monsters tournament where the winner was allowed to take the rarest card the loser owns. However, this rule was optional, and was only put in place in order to collect the Egyptian God Cards. Determined to improve at the game, Rax entered the tournament, hoping to walk away with several competitive wins. Unfortunately, this would not be the case, as he was eliminated by his eventual rival Marcus Rein in his first duel. Although he had lost before, this was Rax's first real competitive loss, and it hit him hard thanks to Rein. After the duel, Rax was forced by Rein give up his favorite and most powerful Monster Card, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. The decision to take the card was completely unnecessary and cruel, as Rein had no way of using the card. Break & Comeback After his big loss at Battle City, Rax took a long break from Duel Monsters. He turned his attention back to school, and spent his free time on other games instead of dueling. After hearing about the Ceremonial Battle and its importance, Rax considered getting back into the game. While trying to make his decision, he caught word of a local tournament that being held. It was nowhere near the scale of the Battle City tournament, but it did offer several prizes, with the winner allowed to choose pair of Ultra Rare cards. After finding out there were 2 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" cards in the prize pool, Rax knew he had to not only enter, but win the tournament in order to gain his most powerful card back. Although Rax was a bit rusty in his first few duels, Rax was able to win the while tournament along with the 2 cards. Getting Noticed The first tournament Raxius won wasn't a very big one, but it ended up being one of the most important of his career. In an interview after his win, Rax talked about how important the victory was and how it allowed him to acquire new cards to replace the one he lost. The interview aired on a local news station, and the story of Rax's lost card eventually blew up online. The story got so big that Rein, the man who won the card from Rax, ended up hearing the interview from across the country. Upon hearing the interview, Rein saw his opportunity to get attention by challenging Raxius to a duel, telling Raxius that he would give him the card back, but only if Rax could defeat him. Rax accepted the challenge, and people from all over came to witness the event. Rematch with Rein The duel between Raxius and Rein was very heated. There were a lot of eyes on the match, and the two competitors knew winning this match would go a long way. It was a very back and fourth duel, with both duelists having improved greatly since their last encounter. Eventually, Rax was able to summon his new "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" card and take full control of the duel. However, before Rax could make the winning move, Rein revealed the original Valkyrion card he took in Battle City. Hoping it would allow him to win, Rein threatened to tear the card in half if Rax attacked. Rax hesitated at first, but came to the realization that no matter what he did, he would never get his card back, and he was okay with that. Rax went on to declare his attack with Valkyrion, successfully winning the duel and defeating Rein. After his victory, Raxius was approached by spectators wanting to meet him and get his thoughts on the match. Following an interview with a reporter, a spectator approached Rax with the Valkyrion card, which was blown out of Rein's hand and fell into the lake below following the final attack. Although it was ruined and unplayable, the card itself remained intact, and Rax was grateful that someone was kinda enough to return it to him. The Electromagnet Debut Following Raxius' victory over Marcus Rein, the Magnet Warrior cards became increasingly popular. The cards were suddenly in high demand, and the creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillion Pegasus, decided to debut a new set of cards to complement the existing ones. To capitalize on their popularity, Pegasus gifted the new set of cards to Raxius and asked him to showcase them in a televised match. Rax agreed, and was extremely grateful for the opportunity. Upon receiving and examining the new cards closely, he realized he would need to build a new deck around them. He spent the following weeks building the foundations for this new deck, assembling the cards that would eventually become his most powerful set. When the time came, Raxius announced his match to the public, and soon after was challenged by former Regional Champion Weevil Underwood. Seeing this as his chance to rebound after his previous defeat at Battle City, Underwood called Raxius out almost immediately. Raxius agreed, setting up for a televised match between the two duelists. The duel was held at Pegasus' castle, where tickets were sold and cameras were rolling. Underwood would start off the duel aggressively, destroying monster after monster and quickly reducing Raxius' Life Points. The duel appeared to be going poorly for Raxius and his new deck, until it was reveled that he needed his magnet monsters in the Graveyard to complete his combo. With all of his new Electromagnet Warrior monsters destroyed, Rax was able to bring out his new boss monster, Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior. This card would lay waste to Underwood and his insect monsters, eliminating his defenses and winning the duel for Raxius. Raxius' victory was exactly what Pegasus needed, and as a result, the electromagnet warriors were a huge success. Pegasus once again rewarded Raxius for his success by gifting him the very first copy of the new magnet warrior fusion monster known as Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot.